The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding over and pressing into position the edge strips of two material webs stitched or sewn together along the seam with two co-operating feeding and pressing devices.
Such an apparatus is used for completing the connecting operation of two material webs of a varying kind. The material, for example, may be a textile material, leather, synthetic leather, plastics material, paper, cardboard or a wood material or the like. The two material webs to be joined together arrive in an already sewn together state into the apparatus, but their edge strips, which protrude substantially at right angles, have yet to be folded over and be adhesively connected to the associated material web. For this purpose the apparatus of the kind mentioned above is used.
It has been proved adverse with this apparatus to fold over and press into position two material webs of varying thickness. When the feeding and pressing devices have contact with the material webs along a continuous line, then with material webs of varying thickness, only the thicker material web is impacted by the feeding and pressing devices. An effective pressing into position of the edge strip of the thinner material web against their surfaces is not possible with such feeding and pressing devices, so that the required firm and clean connection and securing of the material webs and their edge strips cannot be obtained.